25 Christmas drabbles
by The-Bubbling-Pipe
Summary: A drabble a day as South Park leads up to Christmas. Various couples will include; Dip, Gregstophe, Tyde, Candy, Bunny, Style, Creek. Rated T to be safe.
1. 1st December

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own South Park.**

**It's Christmas time! And to celebrate, I've decided to write 25 Christmas drabbles, one a day in the actual time period. **

**First up is a Dip drabble**

**Enjoy!**

**1****st**** of December**

The first of December. The traditional day for decorating the Christmas tree in the Pirrup household.

Tinsel of all colours of the rainbow, spherical baubles spinning on an axis and trinkets collected over the years would hang from the sweet smelling branches. Lights would cause the tree to become a beacon in the room late at night. And, of course, an angel would stand proudly at the very peak of the tree.

But this year was different. This year Pip was no longer alive. This year he resided in the Thorne residence, in Hell, with Damien and his father. And, while Christmas was a religious holiday, he'd be damned if he didn't continue this tradition.

Pip thought there would be an uproar when he said this to Damien and his father. He was quite prepared to be kicked out and suffer among the other souls of Hell. To burn for eternity.

What he did not expect was their enthusiasm. Satan loved family traditions and Damien was so besotted with the Brit that he was willing to do anything to please him.

And so, on the first of December, a tree was decorated.

And, while it may not have been a traditional Christmas tree, with it's charred appearance, bone decorations, bloody rope tinsel and an upside down pentagram at the top, it was all Pip needed to feel as though he had continued his families tradition.

"Whaddya think?" Damien asked with a smirk on his face.

"It's perfect"

**Cheesy ending is cheesy. But isn't that one of the joys of Christmas?**

**Any suggestions on what to write would be appreciated. I have about 13 ideas but still another 12 to think of.**

**Read and review!**


	2. 2nd December

**So far, so good for keeping up with my deadline! (I'm a procrastinator)**

**So, this one contains very slight Style but is mainly just the Marsh household centred.**

**Enjoy!**

**2****nd**** of December**

It was that time of year again. The time of year that would gurantee a trip to the hospital and pure embarrassment for Stan Marsh.

The reason for this was Stan's father, Randy, had begun decorating the house with and assortment of lights 6 years ago. And, as was expected of Randy and any trend he hopped on to, he became a fanatic.

First it started with simple fairy lights that lined the gutter, maybe a star here and there. But over the years it had become grander and grander. Now, lights lined every inch of the house, all automated so that a bright and colourful pattern could be formed.

Stan was embarrassed by this display. All the neighbourhood kids would stare at his house and be the noisy little brats that they were. The lights would keep him up and, even after it was long finished, his father would babble on about the 'thrill' that he felt.

Simply put, Stan Marsh hated the 2nd of December, the day this horror began.

Currently, he was sitting in his lounge next to his super best friend and boyfriend, Kyle Broflovski, and glaring at the ladder leading to the roof of their house.

"So, he's still doing it?" Kyle asked, sympathy all over his face. He truly did feel sorry for the dark haired boy.

"Yep"

And, as if on cue, Randy Marsh came tumbling down from the roof, landing in a groaning heap in the snow.

Looks like it was time for that hospital visit.


	3. 3rd December

**Does anyone else love Christmas parades despite being waaaay too old for them? **

**Have some Christmas Gregstophe**

**Enjoy!**

**3****rd**** December**

The South Park Christmas parade. Where floats of all kinds, some having nothing to even do with Christmas, travelled down the main street. Children cheered with glee while their parents snuck a swig of the alcohol stored in flasks. Overall, everyone had a good time.

Well, except one teenage boy in the crowd. He smelt of dirt and cigarettes, a hovel over his shoulder, and parents lead their children away from this swearing boy.

Ze mole, or Christophe as he was generally called, muttered under his breath about the stupidity of this parade and cursing out the British bitch that had dragged him here.

"Oh come on Christophe. Where is your Christmas spirit?" Gregory chuckled, condescending tone in place.

"Up your ass, along wiz ze stick zat is always up zere" The French boy replied gruffly, earning glares from parents in his vicinity.

Gregory sighed. The mercenary always had to be so difficult and try his hardest not to enjoy himself. But Gregory could see past his façade; he knew Christophe was just like any child in the crowd, filled with glee at the sight of the floats.

He pecked him on the lips, telling him just to put up with it a little longer then they could go home and do whatever the brunette pleased.

Christophe let a small smirk come to his lips. If he was going to get whatever he wanted, just from acting a little pissed off, maybe he would try it more often.

**Coz Christophe would totally adore parades but never let it show.**

**Remember, if you have any ideas, I'd be grateful.**

**Also, when does school finish in America for their break over Christmas? I'm in New Zealand and we're on summer holidays, so I have no idea how the American system works. And it could probably help for this fic.**

**Read and review!**


	4. 4th December

**And it's the 4****th****!**

**Very nearly didn't bother. I didn't even sleep last night and I need to go out tonight. Blah brain dead.**

**Have some Christmas Candy (It's funny coz it has actual candy in it)**

**Enjoy!**

**4****th**** December**

It had been four days. Four days since the beginning of December. Four days since Cartman's mum took his advent calendar.

She'd stuck to her guns on this saying "But hunny, you'll eat all of it at once. And then then you'll be sad for the rest of the month. No one likes a mister sour pants"

And so, for four days, Cartman was only given one chocolate each day.

While a lot of kids (Or teenagers in this case) would have been happy with this, it was just tourturing Cartman that there was candy in the house that he couldn't stuff into his mouth. So he devised a plan.

On this day, he followed his mum all day until she approached a shoebox in the closet. And this is where she pulled Cartman's advent calendar from. It was transformers themed, "Like hell I would want that kiddish thing" Cartman had said at the store, but accepted it anyway because all he really cared about was the chocolate (And he may think that Transformers are awesome).

So his mother gave him the chocolate, unsuspecting of a thing, and left to meet a "friend" at the park. Cartman couldn't care less what (Or who) his mother did. His only goal was that calendar. So he snuck to his mother's closet and proceeded to pig out.

And that's how Wendy Testaburger found him. In his mother's closet, grasping a Transformers advent calendar in chocolate covered hands, with chocolate covering his face.

"Hippy bitch! Why are you in mah house?" Cartman yelled, slightly shamed at the state he was in.

"Your mother was worried that you were depressed moping around the house. Turns out you were just concerned in feeding your fat racist mouth!" Wendy really try to keep her voice down. But the nick name that Cartman had given her years ago really did piss her off that much.

Cartman sighed. He had a crush on the hippy bitch and he really didn't know how to express this. So he yelled at her. It always got atleast some form of emotional response.

Wendy saw that the fat boy became melancholy. Well, now was as good a time as ever to try and show how she felt for him.

"You should at least share you chauvinistic pig" she whispered while leaning down to his face. She then proceeded to lick his cheek to clean off some of the mess. From then on it just got worse.

It goes without saying that when Cartman's mum returned, she found them in a somewhat shameful state in her closet.

**That wasn't meant to be so pairing orientated…oh well.**

**Read and review!**

**(Tomorrows story is Tyde…Yay!)**


	5. 5th December

**The 5****th**** instalment is here! Some Tyde for ya.**

**Enjoy!**

**5****th**** December**

It had snowed heavily (Or heavier than usual) overnight in South Park, earning school kids a rare snow day (It was only rare because they were so used to the snow).

Most chose to spend this day of freedom outside, sledding, having snow ball fights, basically enjoying their winter wonderland free of teachers and school work.

Clyde Donovan and Token Black were no exceptions to the rule. They began the day with a snow ball fight, both being heavily hit, before deciding on a different form of competition. They were going to build snowmen.

They distanced themselves from each other, not wanting the other to copy their designs. They were so far apart that, had Clyde been wearing white clothes, he would have blended in with the background. Token would still be visible though for obvious reasons.

Clyde was building the stereotypical Mexican guy from the place where he bought tacos. Clyde's mind always seemed to be on his favourite food, even when he wasn't even hungry.

Token, on the other hand, was building a snowman in the form of his boyfriend. Who happened to be the one building the Mexican. And, just like Clyde, he was building what was on his mind all the time. Because Token's just a sap like that.

While Clyde was just finishing of his snowman's moustache, Token walked over and stole his blue scarf, the one Clyde was known to wear only when it was really bloody cold, and walked back to his snowman to place the scarf around its neck. If you ask Token, he'd say it held a real resemblance to the pouty boy who was making his way over.

"What's that supposed to be? Me?" Clyde questioned, pout still very much present.

"Yup. I decided if I wanted to win our competition, I should base it on a real work of art" Token winked at his boyfriend. Anyone else would die from the cheesiness of this comment.

Clyde blinked a few times, as if processing what had been said, before his pout became more prominent. His eyes started to water and his shoulders started shaking with the force of his sobs.

Token was alarmed be this. "Why are you crying? What's wrong"

"W-w-why i-is it s-so f-f-fat?"

Some people are never happy.

**Writing a fic about being in the snow while the sun nearly kills me here. Because, in New Zealand, you never get a white Christmas.**

**Next fic is Creek! (Yay favourite pairing!)**

**Read and review**


	6. 6th December

**Only the 6****th**** day and I'm regretting starting. Oh well. Gotta follow through!**

**It's a Creek story because their sooo cute!**

**Enjoy!**

**6****th**** December**

A dash of cinnamon. A spoonful of ginger. A generous dousing of whipped cream

"GAH! It's still not Christmassy enough!" cried the panicked blonde, tearing at his wild locks.

This certain blonde was Tweek Tweak, son of the couple who owned the local coffee shop. As it was nearing Christmas, they commanded their son that he must create the perfect Christmas coffee (As it is well known that Tweek makes the best coffee in town).

However, the poor stressed boy was incapable of such a task in the given circumstances. School was nearing an end, which meant plenty of last minute assignments. His parents wanted to begin selling this coffee at least 2 weeks prior to Christmas, leaving Tweek only 5 days to complete the blend. And, overall, it was just too much pressure.

Tweek didn't know the flavour of Christmas. He thought it may be ingerbread houses, until he realised some people don't partake in that tradition. And then he thought it may be peppermint candy canes. But now they have those fruit flavoured ones for people who cannot stand the taste of candy canes. Then he tried cinnamon and whipped cream, just because he figured they seemed rather Christmassy. But, while the flavours blended quite nicely, Tweek wasn't convinced that it was festive enough.

Just when he was going to attempt his 50th cup that day (A pleasant blend of vanilla and chocolate which he knew wasn't Christmassy but he was getting desperate) Craig Tucker walked through the door. He waved in his middle finger in his unique way of greeting the blonde. A squeak was given in response.

"So, why are you pulling your hair this time" the chullo wearing boy asked with a lack of emotions in his voice.

"Gah! I can't create the perfect Christmas themed coffee! Sweet Jesus! What if the coffee shop goes out of business and my parents have to sell me to slavery to pay off the debts! IDON'TWANTTOBEASLAVE!" The blonde rambled, so caught up in his rant he did not realise Craig was leaning closer and closer.

Craig closed the distance between his and Tweek's lips, indulging in the taste of his boyfriend's mouth. Hell, now that they've been dating a few months, Tweek doesn't even accidently bite his tongue anymore. Most the time.

Craig leaned back, a rare smirk on his face.

"Seems Christmassy enough to me"

And when Tweek looked down at his 49th coffee creation, he saw Craig had slipped a ribbon with a pair of jingle bells onto the cup. He finally believed it was indeed Christmassy enough.

**I kind of liked this one.**

**Please, if you have any ideas tell me! I have 6 days with nothing planned for them.**

**Read and review!**


	7. 7th December

**Wooo! 7****th**** day! And it's a Bunny fic!**

**Enjoy!**

**7****th**** December**

Mr and Mrs Stotch had bought their son something to entertain him. This was because the boy was becoming more and more excited for Christmas to arrive. It was beginning to get on his parents nerves.

So, they had bought their son, Butters, a gingerbread house set.

Butters had cleaned his hands and placed all the required materials on the bench. Then he began. He placed all four walls up, holding them together with cream, before carefully placing the roof on top. Then he added all the small details he could think of, like candy cane trees and snow on the house and ground.

Butters thought he did a fine job. It was a glorious house, one that any gingerbread family would be proud to live in. There was even enough room in their backyard for a little gingerbread dog.

There was then a knock on the door. Not the door of the gingerbread house, of course, but a knock on the door of his actual house. He had to go answer it as his parents had left him home alone for the night. He peeped through the peek hole. He had to make sure it wasn't a stranger, because Butters parents had always told him never to talk to strangers.

However, it was not a stranger. It was a boy in an orange parka with the hood pulled tight against the cold. Resident poor boy Kenny McCormick.

He let the other blonde boy in, where he pulled down his hood and gave Butters a cheeky grin. Kenny always had some form of mischief planned and tonight was no exception. He had walked past Butters window on the way home, and saw that glorious gingerbread house he was so proud of.

Without waiting for Butters to direct him to a room, he walked to the kitchen. He approached the gingerbread house, his arms beginning to go into an almost T-rex shaped stance, and stood before it. He then proceeded to roar, like what he imagined a dinosaur would sound like, and shoved his face into the house, killing the entire gingerbread family that may have lived there.

Kenny knew his acting out of Godzilla could go two ways. Either Butters would cry about his house being destroyed, hate Kenny for a few days, before he forgave him. Or, Butters could find it amusing, where Kenny would get to hear his musical laugh. Either way, Kenny didn't mind. He just wanted a reaction towards him from his crush.

Luckily it was the second option, and Butters stood at the doorway giggling about the poor boys antics. Butters could harbour no bad feelings towards Kenny. Kenny had always shown him kindness and would still play with him when the other kids wouldn't. To be honest, Butters sort of like liked Kenny.

He approached the orange wearing boy and leaned towards his face. Kenny was quite taken abck, but chose to stand still to see how things would play out. Butters poked out and licked at the other boys check.

"You had some cream on your face, Kenny" was all that was said before Kenny connected their lips in a gingerbread flavoured kiss.

I don't think Butters will be annoying his parents anymore

**You know what I'd completely forgotten to write about in these drabbles? Mistletoe! How could I forget such a Christmassy/romantic topic? Ahahaha.**

**Read and Review!**


	8. 8th December

**8****th**** December**

Damien heard sounds of glee, drifting in the window from outside. Sounds of glee that shouldn't be heard. This was Hell after all.

Damien looked outside the window, to the ash covered ground two stories below. There was nobody to be seen. He knew he should investigate further. If he didn't, and it was a soul escaping from Hell, his father would throw a bitch fit at him.

So Damien descended his stares, glancing into the lounge where Pip's Christmas tree stood. Damien was glad his dad had allowed for such a tradition. He knew it wasn't easy for Pip to adjust to his life in the underworld. Damien would like to give him as many comforts of Hell as possible.

Damien continued his way to the large door of his residence. It was made of dense wood, an attempt to keep the sounds of torture from the house. Not that you didn't grow use to it, it could just be a bit of a mood killer. Something his father hated.

He opened the door and glared out at the yard. All he wanted to do right now was ravish his Brit but, unfortunately, he didn't know where the blonde had wandered to. He generally didn't leave the residence and most certainly did not leave the yard.

Damien's eyebrows rose with surprise. For the sounds of glee coming from the yard were those of his beloved Pip. He was lying on the ground, in the ashes of the tortured, and flailing his arms and legs beside him, musical laughs flowing from his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Damien had never seen such an act, not even when he had been on the surface world. He was baffled by the behaviour.

"I'm making a snow angel, although I guess an ash angel would be more appropriate" Pip giggled, quite amused that the prince of the underworld didn't know what such an activity was.

And, as Damien lay on the ground to join his love in this strange tradition, he couldn't help but think that there was an angel lying right next to him.

**Some of these are just so cheesy. It alarms me really.**

**Read and review!**


	9. 9th December

**I totally nearly forgot that I needed to write this. I got distracted playing pokemon on my old Gameboy.**

**Have some Gregstophe! It warms the heart.**

**9****th**** December**

Ze mole had been given a mission to complete in the following weeks. This meant that he had to collect the given materials. Namely, a gun.

So, he woke up before noon on this Friday, cursing the sun in his mother tongue, and grovelled down the stairs to where Gregory was cooking. He shared a house with the 'British beetch' because his mother no longer wanted him dragging dirt and blood in the house, and Gregory's parents moved back to England. They did not want to upset his schooling, so left him in South Park.

Whatever the blonde was cooking smelt good to Christophe. And, even after years of eaten battlefield meals and microwave food, he still had the natural French palate. So he knew Gregory was a good cook, and told him so in his unique way.

"You actually made somezing edible for once" okay, so it may not have sounded like a compliment, but over time Gregory has learned to speak fluent Christophe.

The blonde hummed in response, continuing with his cooking. And that's when Christophe began to hear it. Coming from the radio was the most horrific, blood curdling form of music. Christmas songs.

"_The Baron had Snoopy dead in his sights, He reached"_

"Can you turn zat shit off?" The Frenchman growled, mood upset by the music.

"Oh come on love. Remember, I told you to get some Christmas spirit. This is a good start. Would you like some…hmpf" The blonde grunted when he realised his boyfriend had promptly left the kitchen once learning that the music would indeed not be turned off.

20 minutes later, Christophe was dressed and getting into his car. It was a late model car, something fast, and certainly was worth it when attempting to outrun the cops. And Christophe liked the sense of power it gave him.

He got behind the wheel and started the engine, purring into life. He'd almost regained an apathetic, if not slightly happy mood, after the events in the kitchen. Until his car radio began to play.

"_Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, had a very.."_

He quickly changed the channel. Oh how he despised such joyous music.

"_Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the…"_

"_For Frosty the snow man ,Had to hurry…"_

Christmas music was on every station. It was like the world had just decided to torture the Frenchman on this day. So he put an end to it. By turning off the radio. And by turning off I mean whacking it with a shovel until it died. Cause that's how Christophe fixes his problems. Gregory's lucky the Frenchman has some sort of liking for him or he may have met his fate at that shovel a long time ago.

10 minutes' drive was all it took to get to the gun store. Even from the outskirts of South Park. Because South Park is just a little mountain town.

Christophe tried to look composed. It would do no good to let on about his episode a few minutes earlier. He then entered the gun store. And that's when he heard it. For the third time in the space of an hour, Christmas music was blaring from the speakers in the store.

"_Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz…"_

All Christophe could do was get back in his car with the wrecked stereo, thinking about how these bastards couldn't even play a song in a language understood, and thinking he may just start getting ready for his mission tomorrow.

**I couldn't even remember some of the lyrics to these songs…**

**Read and review!**


	10. 10th December

**10****th**** December**

Butters carefully took out his nice pen and writing set. Not just any tools could be used for the task he was about to perform. This task took careful planning and Butters thought about it eagerly for days before. The task of writing his letter to Santa.

He began it as he did every year.

_Dear Santa…_

30 minutes later and Butters was putting his letter in the mailbox. He didn't know Santa's address but he knew he must get it somehow. He just had to believe and it would be so. He ran back up the steps into the house, out of the cold, and squeezed his eyes shut, just imagining Santa getting his letter. Oh boy it was a good one this year too.

Meanwhile, outside, a poor blonde boy in an orange parka was walking past the Stoch's mailbox. He was about to visit the boy inside the house, when an envelope that had fluttered out of the mailbox caught his eye. On the front, in Butters unmistakable child-like script, was written _To Santa._

Kenny smiled at the innocence the boy still had. He hoped he'd never lose it. And that's why he had to read the letter. To do everything in his power to make Butters Christmas wish come true. He unfolded the fancy paper and began to read.

_Dear Santa,_

_This year I'm the happiest I've ever been. That's why my Christmas wish isn't for me. I have everything I could ever want._

_All I wish for this Christmas is for my friends and family to be healthy and well and get all their Christmas wishes._

_But, if I could wish for a particular thing, it would be for my boyfriend, Kenny McCormick, to have a warm bed to sleep in and food to eat. He can stay at my house if you can convince my parents that it's okay._

_Thank you for reading my letter, I hope you can make these wishes comes true._

_From, Butters Stotch._

Kenny stared at the letter for a long while. Out of all the things he could wish for he just wanted Kenny to be healthy and safe?

Kenny smiled. He should have expected as much from such a sweet child.

And he was going to make sure his wish came true in some way, Or he wasn't Kenneth McCormick.

**Coz Butters would totally be that sweet.**

**I have ideas for all the days now! Yay! **

**Read and review. Tomorrows is Style.**

**BTW do you know how hard it is to make a clay model of Tweek? His hair is like Sweet jesus!**


	11. 11th December

**11****th**** December**

Paper cuts. Ink everywhere, including faces. And the semi-permanent claw that developed after a long time of hand cramps. It was the time of writing the Christmas cards that Stan Marsh dreaded so much.

He had to write a specialised card from "The Family" every year to send to all their friends and family. These family and friends lead to over 50 cards being written. And when it says "From the Marsh family" it really means "From Stan Marsh because he's the youngest and stuck at home until he's old enough".

The moment Stan turns 18, he's leaving this house, just to avoid the cards.

Luckily, this year he didn't need to do the tongue lick to seal the envelopes. No, this year Stan had convinced his boyfriend Kyle to do this because "He missed out on all the Christmas festivities"

Said ginger was now glaring at Stan, with his tongue hanging out. Because apparently it had only taken 30 envelopes for his mouth to go dry.

"I thucking hate tou" which translated to "I fucking hate you". Stan knew this is what it translated to because a) Kyle was predictable and he'd known him for years and b) he had been there over the years.

"Aw babe, I'm sorry. How about I kiss it better?"

And with that, the Marsh boy leaned over to peck his boyfriend on the lips. However, both being hormonal teenagers, this quickly turned into a more of a spit sharing exange. Both boys pulled back with a blush on their faces, panting.

"Well, I guess this helps with the dry mouth problem" Kyle said, with a very serious face, and then went back to work.

He still wished he'd just been happy with his Hanukkah celebrations.

**I start not being able to put words together late at night. Maybe I should do this earlier.**

**Read and review!**

**P.S. I have an idea for every day now! Woo. **


	12. 12th December

**2 weeks until Christmas!**

**12****th**** December**

Clyde Donovan had gotten a job over the holiday period. This was not because he wanted a job. It was, in fact, the complete opposite. Clyde loved nothing more than slacking off. But alas, his parents had told him it would "Build character".

So here he was, dressed as Santa himself, "Building character".

Every day after school he had to sit his ass down at the mall and let a fuckload of little kids crawl, and wipe their boogers on him and, the worst yet, pee on him.

It goes without saying that the suit no longer smelt as fresh as it used to.

Currently, the little girl perched on his lap was prattling on about what she wanted. Clyde no longer had to listen to what it was. It was always "I want a pony" or "I want a Barbie". At least boys had cooler ideas for presents.

But it wasn't his place to judge what they wanted, just to tell them in a deep, Santa-like voice that "He'd try his best if they were a good little girl/boy". Fucked if he knew what some of these kids were though. They didn't look like either boys or girls and their parents insisted on being politically correct and not defining what gender they fitted in to. Made Clyde's job hell of a lot harder.

He said his line to the little girl who jumped off his lap and toddled over to her parents. He prepared himself for the next child's inevitable leap on to his lap (Which actually hurt a lot and nearly made him shed a few tears). What he actually got was a lap full of Token Black.

"Oh little boy what would you like for Christmas" Clyde said in his santa-like voice (Although the joy in it was no longer forced)

Token put on the most innocent voice he could manage (It sounded scarily like Butters Stotch) and said "I want you for Christmas, Santa!"

"That can be arranged if you've been a good little boy. But if you've been naughty, Santa may just need to punish you. Hohoho"

**Coz Clyde as santa amuses me.**

**It's a Creek story tomorrow. Yay**


	13. 13th December

**13****th**** December**

Craig Tucker was sitting on his couch watching Red Racer. Because that was a normal thing in his routine. And routines were normal. And Craig Tucker loved nothing more than being normal.

That is why it is so surprising that he dates possible the most un-normal kid in school. Tweek Tweak.

People judged the relationship because of this. Some people, mainly people who wanted to date the chullo wearing boy, would say he could do much better than the caffeine addict. Other people, generally kind people who actually cared for the quivering blonde, would say that he could do much better than the apathetic, bird-flipping boy.

What these people didn't know was that they were in fact a perfect match. Like peanut butter and jelly. Only, neither Craig nor Tweek liked peanut butter and jelly, Craig because it was too 'exciting' and Tweek because it was "Too much pressure!". So maybe they were more like coffee and biscuits. Because they both likes these. Although the biscuits have to be plain for Craig's taste.

Craig provided a much needed stability in Tweek's life. A nice, unchanging, can always be relied on to provide a certain reaction boyfriend. And Tweek knew Craig wasn't that apathetic. He was just good at covering up his feeling.

Tweek on the other hand provided Craig with a certain amount of stimulation. Now, you may think such a boy would not need this stimulation, but he was a person. And he did like Tweek's oddness. It provided a certain amount of excitement, while not getting either in trouble, and still being very predictable.

And that's why Craig was not overly surprised when his cell phone began to ring out the theme song of the show he was watching. It had been a good 5 hours since Tweek's last call, and that could almost be considered a record. He put the cell to his ear and just listened, because Craig Tucker never said hello on the phone. He wasn't one for niceties.

"Gah! Cr-craig! Help! It's g-got me! SWEET JESUS"

And then the line was dead. Craig sighed. He really did dislike when Tweek interrupted his favourite show. But some things couldn't be helped. So he took his jacket and began to walk towards the place that the spastic blonde was most likely to be. His house.

When he arrived he didn't bother knocking. As said before, Craig isn't one for niceties. He walked into the front hallway, removed his jacket and listened. He could here small "Gah's" and whimpering coming from the lounge. Meaning that's where Tweek was.

What he found in the lounge was both amusing and adorable to the noirette, not that his face showed it.

Tweek had got himself tangled in a mass of things. Ribbons, bows, tape and wrapping paper. Even some tinsel had crept from the Christmas tree nearby to wrap around the blonde. He looked up at Craig with puppy dog eyes, on the verge of tears.

"Craig! Y-you came! C-can you please, Gah!, unwrap me? I haven't had coffee in 20 minutes! It's too much pressure!"

Craig stopped listening once Tweek began to go on about his favourite beverage. All he could think about was how suggestive "unwrap me" sonded. Craig may have to have some fun with the situation before remedying it.

**Because it is so hard to wrap presents. Mine always look lumpy and lopsided.**


	14. 14th December

**14****th**** December**

_-A new Iphone_

_-Air Swimmer (shark)_

_-Video Games (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Halo Combat Evolved Anniversary, Assassin's Creed: Revelations etc)_

_-A PS3_

_-A 3D TV_

_-Giant Lego storage blocks_

_-Macbook air_

Cartman finished his Christmas list. It had taken a good few days just to think of his demands and even more days to think of ways he could rub them in every ones faces. Because that's what Cartman really liked about Christmas. Showing off his presents. Espicially in front of that stupid Jew and his stupid lack of Christmas (be damned if Cartman even thought of Hanukah as an equal holiday, they didn't get the sort of presents that people of the correct beliefs got).

Some may say that Cartman's Christmas spirit wasn't in the right place. He would argue. He would say that it's all about getting gifts and using them until you got the next present. But really it was because the idea of the spirit of Christmas was being gathered with friends and family wasn't right to Cartman. The only family he had was his mum and his friends still did not particularly like him. So Cartman compensated for this with presents and making other people feel bad.

However, for now, Cartman was quite happy being blissfully unaware of his real reason of loving presents.

Just then, Wendy Testaburger, the hippy bitch herself, walked in.

"Hey fat ass, what are you doing?" She said. But the fat ass comment held no malice. The hippy bitch was now Cartman's girlfriend.

"Finishing my Christmas wish list, not that it's any of your damn business, hippy bitch"

Wendy casually strolled over to the desk, where Cartman was seated, to read the list over his shoulder.

"Wow that's a lot of presents. Mind you, I guess it is just a wish list"

"Y-yeah. A _wish _list" Cartman sighed. Wendy was not to know that Cartman in fact got everything on his list.

"Okay. I have some cupcakes for you down stairs. Come join me when your done" she kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

Cartman sat at his desk, staring at the paper for a while. There was this feeling growing in his stomach. He had not experienced this feeling before.

That feeling may have been called guilt.

**Yay for Cartman becoming a person!**

**Tomorrow, I'm gonna write a lot of the drabbles for this so that I have time to work on the Christmas day drabble (That's going to be a lot longer than a drabble)**

**Also, I need to type out a lot of Fanfics I have written on paper.**

**I'm going to be dead by the end XD**

**Btw I have no idea if the video games are any good. I got them off a website.**


	15. 15th December

**Haha writing this at 11:10 pm in New Zealand. Still counts.**

**15****th**** December**

Shelly Marsh was home for the Christmas season. Obviously not early enough to help her brother with the Christmas cards, but early enough to make his life hell. Just how she liked it.

And that's exactly what she was doing now. She had two mortified boys, one her brother, the other his Jewish boyfriend, staring at her. And what were they staring at her from under? That old Christmas traditional plant that made boys and girls the world over blush. Mistletoe.

"You two are under the mistletoe! You have to kiss now!" she had long since lost the braces that caused her to have speech difficulties.

"In front of you?" her brother sounded as though he was on the verge of tears. It was great.

"Yes. Or I'll tell dad. And you know how much he loves Christmas tradition"

It was true. Stan wouldn't hear the end of it for weeks. And it was his boyfriend, so he might as well just kiss him.

Stan leaned towards the redhead, who was still surprised to have been caught in such a situation, just about to connect their lips so Shelly would go the fuck away when…

"BLEURGH" Stan vomited all the contents of his stomach, some very bright coloured juice and candy canes, all over Kyle. Stan quickly ran to the bathroom.

"You don't look surprised" Shelly questioned the redhead who just heaved a sigh.

"I have been dating your brother for over a year" before walking to the bathroom to clean himself up.

**Don't you just love family?**

**Posted at 11:30! Still on time!**


	16. 16th December

**Gregstophe time! Woo!**

**I used the 16****th**** as the last day of school date because the 22****nd**** sounded mean. I remember once being at school until the 21****st**** and I was like "But it's Christmas time…"**

**16****th**** December**

Every teenager was counting down. The months, the days and the hours. And now finally the minutes. The minutes until school would finish for Christmas break. Right now, there was five minutes left. Five minutes of hell for the students of South Park high.

Every student watched the clock in anticipation. Every student except Gregory of Yardale. He was the only one who wished school could be longer that day. When he got home, he had paperwork and arrangements to make for Christophe's next mission. It was quite a drag actually.

30 seconds left. Everyone else had long since started ignoring the teacher's droning on. Gregory had as well, in his own way. His hand was still writing the notes, but his mind was ahead to how Christophe was going to get to the destination, what equipment he may need, and how to attain blue prints.

Bing. Everyone rushed from the classroom. Gregory took up a brisk walk, his normal pompous way of movement, and made his way out to the bitter cold of South Park. He really could not understand why these teenagers were so childish. They looked forward to a break where they should in fact be doing something productive. But instead they carelessly slacked off. It was quite pitiful in Gregory's mind. He was just about to turn the corner, walking towards his car, when a large lump hit him in the back of the head.

It was cold and broke against his now messed up hair. He looked at the ground to see the remains of a snowball. What idiot thought he was the type for childish games?

He was about to turn around and give this idiot a piece of his mind, when two large arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a face nuzzled his hair, messing it up more.

"Christophe, we have work to attend to! Your next mission to name!" Gregory huffed at the Frenchman.

Christophe sighed. Gregory was always so stubborn.

"Can't you just be a keed for once and enjoy ze end of school?" The Frenchman grumbled against his ear.

Gregory thought about it. They did have a few days until the mission began.

"Only if I can hit you in the face with a snowball"

"Never! You Breetish beetch!"

**Coz Gregory's always too serious.**

**Tomorrow is Creek!**


	17. 17th December

**17****th**** December**

The Tuckers' did not care for Christmas. It's not that they didn't _like _Christmas, they just truly didn't care for it.

It seemed like a bit too much of an effort for the Tuckers to participate in the festivities. So they never did. And so their children also learned this trait.

The Tuckers were quite happy to deal with the festivities when they went shopping. They even didn't mind when the family across the road decorated their house. Christmas was fine by them as long as it didn't involve them.

This is where their hatred of Christmas carollers came from. Because then it wasn't outside their house. No. Then it was involving them and they just weren't up for anything that would involve effort.

So that's why, when Craig Tucker heard carolling from the house next door, he prepared himself to give them an earful of what he thought. However, when you're Craig, this just involves making sure you have the most apathetic face on and middle fingers poised to shoot.

He was already near the door when the doorbell rang. He thought he would flip these idiots off, and then continue to the kitchen to get some food. It was always good if he could do two jobs in one trip.

How dumb did these people have to be anyway? Singing in the bitter cold, just to "make people happy" and maybe receive a Christmas treat. Craig was not one for the spirit of Christmas.

He walked to the door and swung it open. And by swing, what is really meant is gradually opened at his own pace. Because Craig Tucker did not do anything fast, not for anyone.

His fingers were halfway to face level, the level that seemed to cause the most offence Craig had learnt over the years, when he saw the face of one of the carollers.

"Rudolph the red-nosed GAH reindeer…"

Tweek looked absolutely adorable, snuggled up in a think green jacket and a hat not unlike Craig's own with a giant pom pom (Craig had in fact given him this hat last year after he kept catcting colds), that still allowed room for bits of his fly away hair to poke through. His cheeks were in a light blush from the cold and brown doe eyes looked up at Craig.

And his voice was adorable just to add to this whole image. And if there's one thing Craig Tucker can't deny, it's cute things.

The carollers continued their song. Craig stared at his perfect little spaz the whole time, wondering how long he'd been missing out on Tweek's carolling because of his families lack of spirit.

It goes without saying that the carollers left with a nice treat and that Craig now began to embrace the spirit of Christmas (As long as it didn't take _too_ much effort)

**Yay for Creek! (Ima massive Creek fangirl…It's too adorable for its own good)**

**Tomorrow is Dip! (Cause I love them too)**


	18. 18th December

**18****th**** December**

Satan's big Christmas bash. A chance for Hell to say 'Fuck You' to all the heaven dwellers. A chance for even the tortured souls to rest (Or rather party). But, most of all, a chance for Satan to sing a big show tune and attempt to either get a new boyfriend or seduce his current one.

Right now, the ruler of hell was single, so he had to pull out the big guns. And this meant pink. A pink thong, pink boa, even a pink wig. And a song that would advertise just how on the market he was.

"Hi - Hi! We're your Weather Girls Ah-huh , And have we got news for you -You better listen!, Get ready, all you lonely girls, and leave those umbrellas at home. – Alright" Satan began to bellow. Everyone stopped what they were doing (Mainly because they did not want to suffer eternally for ignoring Satan's performance).

"Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting glow, According to all sources, the street's the place to go, Cause tonight for the first time, Just about half-past ten, For the first time in history, It's gonna start raining men" At this point the lights began to dim. A spotlight was put on the glittering Devil. he had everyone's attention and he was loving it.

"It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! -It's Raining Men! Amen! I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get, absolutely soaking wet! It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Every Specimen! Tall, blonde, dark and lean, Rough and tough and strong and mean" at this point, men literally began to fall out of the sky. They were the poor souls that unfortunately did not get a day off this year.

Satan continued his performance. By the end, several people had been crushed by men, Satan had scored himself a cute blonde, and Damien, his son, was thoroughly embarrassed.

A blush covered his cheeks as he looked down in shame. His boyfriend, Pip, had seen the entire thing. Surely he'd want to leave the anti-christ and take his rightful place in heaven. Even Damien would rather be at that horrible place right now.

Until he felt a soft pair of lips on his cheek.

"This party is fun, Damien" The small Brit smiled up at him.

"You mean, you're not completely horrified by my father's show tune?" Damien looked at him in disbelief.

"Of course not! It had very good special effects. Besides, this is the first party I've ever been to. The other children never invited me when I was alive" Pip was still beaming that mega-watt smile at Damien.

And Damien thought, maybe it was worth being slightly embarrassed to see Pip so happy. He then changed that to completely embarrassed when he heard his father moaning from the back room.

**Tomorrow is Creek again because that's how my stories worked out.**


	19. 19th December

**19****th**** December **

Craig Tucker hated malls.

They were crowded with too many damned people. People who got pissy at him for flipping off their kids. Maybe their snot-nosed brats needed to be exposed to some form of discipline.

And then there was the music. The music that followed you into every shop, every food court, even the toilet. And right now they were fixated on Justine Bieber Christmas songs. All Craig could think was 'Fuck my life' (And who can honestly blame him?)

But the worst part of the mall. Having to deal with your 'friends'. Usually Craig wouldn't bother but he had no idea what to get his blonde spaz. Not that Token was being any help. He was making goo-goo eyes at his boyfriend in the Santa outfit.

"Why don't you just go over there and suck on his candy cane. Give all those kids a Christmas to remember" Craig said, nasally voice apathetic as ever. Like hell he'd let the world see how pissed he was right now.

Token began to rant at him how inappropriate that was but Craig honestly couldn't be fucked dealing with this so he flipped his coloured friend the bird and wandered off into some random shop.

He wasn't even sure what this shop sold. There seemed to be clothes, stationary and random cutlery scattered about. It was all pretty ugly if you asked Craig. Not good enough for Tweek.

You see, after Craig had seen Tweek Christmas carolling, he had gained a case of the Christmas spirit. Or at least anything Christmassy that would involve the blonde. So Craig thought that he should get Tweek a present. But it couldn't be something that would scare the blonde or make him think it was trying to kill him. But who was Craig kidding; the caffeine addict thought everything was trying to kill him. He even thought Craig was trying to kill him sometimes. Although, with his apathetic appearance, you could see where he was coming from.

Craig had continued to wander around the mall, occasionally looking around shops, all the while deal with bratty little kids and Justin Bieber's voice raping his ear drums. Maybe Craig would kill someone today. "Merry Christmas Tweek! Your boyfriend killed a bratty little kid and has now been sentenced to life imprisonment!" Yeah. He's sure Tweek would _love _that.

And then he saw it. Out of the corner of his eye. A present that instantly made Craig think of the blonde, and how his face would light up when he saw it. It even brought a smile to Craig's face thinking about it. He paid for the item and left the dreaded mall. He glanced at the item in his arms.

It was perfect.

**Ooooooh Cliff hanger! What did Craig buy Tweek? Well you'll have to wait until the Christmas day special (Also, I haven't thought of a good enough gift…)  
>Tomorrow is Style! Because it's the start of Hanukah! Feel free to give me information on it or else I'm relying on the internets! (Oh God, the internet's always wrong…sorry Jews)<strong>


	20. 20th December

**First off, I'm just gonna say, I'm not Jewish. So if anything I mention in relation to Hanukkah is incorrect, please tell me and I'll try to fix it (although you may need to tell me whats wrong with it)**

**Secondly, Happy Hanukkah! And enjoy some Style! Coz we know Jews be stylin'**

**20****th**** December**

Stan Marsh was amped for tonight. It was the first day of Hanukkah. And, while he may not be Jewish, he had been celebrating the holiday with the Broflovski family for at least 8 years (As long as it didn't interfere with his family's Christmas; that was the rule his Dad had set)

He went to the Broflovski household just before sundown, when the celebrations would start. He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, not wanting to be overly graphic in front of the red heads parents, and sat on the couch, beginning to recite the _Brachot. _This was said before lighting the Hanukkah candles and consisted of three prays the first night, and two for the following 7 nights. Stan knew this well, despite them being in a foreign language; he could recite each flawlessly and even tell you their meaning in English.

Next was the lighting of the _Menora_. Two candles were lit on the first night, one for the actual Hanukkah another for lighting the candles with. Each night another would be lighted. Once Stan had wondered aloud why they couldn't use the first Hanukkah candle to light the rest. Kyle had quietly muttered that it was "Not tradition to use the Hanukkah candles for such things". Stan had accepted this answer but wondered why Kyle was so quiet about his traditions.

Following the lighting of the candles, small gifts would be given to each other. Kyle's family didn't believe in giving him bigger gifts just because other kids got them at Christmas. While this used to upset Kyle, he now just accepted it, thinking other kids got far less or celebrated nothing on this day. He was rather lucky if he thought about it in these terms.

Stan even got small gifts of food from the Broflovski's. He had celebrated Hanukkah with them for so long that he was now considered an honoury Jew.

The festivities continued with the eating of traditional food and songs. It was during this time that Stan pulled Kyle in to the next room.

"What are we-" Kyle was interrupted as Stan gave him a heated look. One of those looks that said he was about to give a big speech. Because he can be political too.

"Liste. I know you're ashamed of your traditions. I don't know why, but I think it's probably because Cartman's a fat bastard. I just want to let you know that I and all your true friends accept your religion and to prove it…" Stan took a deep breath while searching for something in his pocket.

"Here" Stan held out the dreidel to Kyle. It had the normal markings of any dreidel but also some other things.

These were notes written on it from Stan, and even a few from his other classmates, but the oner Kyle loved most was 'You're my lovely, feisty, beautiful Jew' written in the hebrew language. It must have taken Stan ages to carve it in to the surface.

Kyle hugged his boyfriend and pecked him on the lips.

And he thought 'How bad can a holiday be, when I get to spend 8 days with this idiot"

**Argh. Stan was too cheesy. But I believe that's how he would be. Cheesy as all Hell.**

**Tomorrow is some couple, I don't remember right now and my notebook's not near me. So, it's a surprise. **


	21. 21st December

21st December

3 months of planning. $3000 worth of equipment. Dealing with the French bastard who thought he knew everything. It all lead up to today, the 21st of December. The departure date for Christophe's next mission. A _week _long mission. Until the 28th. Meaning, he missed Christmas.

Gregory was not pleased by this fact.

Sure, he'd told Christophe to take the mission 3 months ago. But that was before he had considered that Christophe could feel Christmas spirit. And, now that Gregory knew that his French boyfriend could in fact take quite a lot of joy in Christmas, he was not pleased about letting him go for the day.

"You could just bloody leave _after_ Christmas! It's only 4 more days!" Gregory hardly ever yelled. And when he did at this moment his voice most certainly didn't sound on the brink of tears. Because that would be undignified.

"You know I can't do zat" Christophe's voice sounded soft and lacked its usual harshness. As though trying to calm Gregory. For some reason, that pissed the blonde off more.

"Fine! Leave me all by myself! I don't even care!" Gregory was crying openly now. His hair was a mess and his clothes were crinkled. You could almost not even recognise him.

"Gregoree…" The Frenchman sighed at the end. He knew he couldn't do anything, but he was tempted to call the whole mission off. He didn't like seeing the usually composed boy like this.

"Just shut up! I hope you don't come back! I hope you die!" Gregory gasped when he said this. He didn't mean it. No he would never hope for the mole, his mole, to be hurt.

He turned around to apologise but the French boy had already left. He just had to hope he knew he didn't mean it. He just had to hope he came home so he could apologise.

What he didn't realise, was the French boy was still there, outside the front door, leaning on it. And someone who happened to glance at that exact moment, would see a single tear roll down the brunettes face before he walked down the footpath, away from his blonde angel.

**Watching a comedy show while writing angst. The comedian asked "Any French people in the audience?" and, of course being New Zealand, someone replied "Boo!". Coz that's how my country rolls.**

**This may or may not be resolved on Christmas day.**


	22. 22nd December

**22****nd**** December**

Token Black did not particularly enjoy movies. His parents had always taught him that books were more appropriate. And so he was a keen reader. But not a movie enthusiast.

His general lack of enthusiasm towards movies became downright dislike when he was forced to watch several in a row. He didn't like sitting still and staring at the television for hours on end. It was boring in his opinion.

This dislike then became hatred, where he was forced to glare at the television. This hatred stemmed from the fact that all the movies had a common theme; Christmas.

Now, Token Black was no Grinch. He actually loved Christmas. But there are only so many movies you can watch, especially if you're not a movie enthusiast, that have practically the same plot. It was even worse when these had sequels also following a similar plot.

This is why you may be surprised to see Token Black sitting on his couch, sitting through his fifth Christmas themed movie that day. He would have certainly told you that you were downright made had you told him a year ago.

Well the reason Token is enduring this excruciating torture is quite simple actually. It is cuddled up in his arms, a blanket covering them both, and would sometimes look at the Black boy with big, brown doe eyes and smile. Because Clyde Donovan was definitely a movie enthusiast. _Especially _Christmas movies.

And even Token could enjoy a series of Christmas movies if it meant he could cuddle his boyfriend for as long as he may please.

**I don't like many Christmas movies to be honest. Only the Nightmare before Christmas and The Grinch. Coz who doesn't love them? **

**Tomorrow is Candy and, surprise, surprise, it's centred around Cartman being a fatass.**


	23. 23rd December

**23****rd**** December**

Cartman was feeling pretty good today. In just two more sleeps he would receive all his presents, and be able to rub it in the Jew's and poor boy's faces.

He had started his day by dropping by the Broflovski's. Not because he liked them. No. Because, during Hanukkah they gave away money. Something about a Hanukkah Gelt. He didn't care why. all he could think was how amusing it was to take money from the money grabbing rats themselves. Even though you would have thought such tightwads would keep money to themselves.

Then he walked past Kenny's house, in the ghetto. Nothing could put him more in the Christmas spirit than seeing other people's misfortunes. It created quite a lot of cheer in the fat boy.

Finally, he was now watching his girlfriend, hippy bitch herself, bake Christmas cookies. He was sure she was blabbing on about something, probably saving the whales, but he wasn't paying attention. He was concentrating on the cookies. As soon as they got close enough Cartman was going to eat them all.

"I'm going to go get a box to put these in from upstairs" Wendy sweetly smiled at him.

"Like I care what you do, hippy bitch" He smiled back. But it was a smug, greedy grin. Because Cartman knew this was the perfect opportunity to eat the cookies.

He shoved them all in his mouth the moment she was gone. By the time she came back, only but a few had escaped the fat boys grip.

Wendy stared in shock. She had spent all day making those cookies. And for a worthy cause too. But why should she expect Cartman to care about the children at the orphanage. Even though she had just been telling him how important it was to her. Then her rage began.

"YOU FAT BARSTARD! Why the hell would you eat those cookies! Do you have no conscience whatsoever?" She screeched.

Cartman attempted to defend himself. "Well, they were just sitting-"

"No Cartman. Get out of my house now!"

And that's how Cartman's relationship with Wendy Testaburger ended. Because of him being a selfish fate bastard.

Cartman didn't mind much though. He did have a full stomach after all.

**Coz Cartman ruins everything…Or does he? **

**Two sleeps until Christmas! Which means one more drabble and then the big Christmas drabble fest, where it will be every couple that has been mentioned Christmas day. Or a snippet from Christmas day.**


	24. 24th December

**24****th**** December**

Butter's was still innocent enough to write a Christmas list to Santa. Butter's was till child-like enough to _believe_ in Santa. And that's why Kenny made it his job to grant Butter's wish. Even if Butter's wish was for Kenny to be happy. God that boy was a saint.

And this is what led to Kenny walking towards the Stotch's house, dressed in a Santa suit.

The suit was a small fortune too. But Kenny did odd jobs for the people in town. And in that short amount of time, earned enough money to buy a second hand suit. It was actually pretty warm, for which Kenny was grateful.

He was going to see Butters tonight. It set his heart speeding like he was on crack. He was going to see his blonde angel, despite the fact that his parents had grounded him. I mean, technically Butters wasn't leaving the house and technically he hadn't invited a friend over. Kenny just came of his own accord. So technically speaking, the boy shouldn't get in trouble. Hopefully.

Kenny was below Butter's window. It was on the second story, so he had to climb up the guttering. Hopefully he wouldn't fall. Although, knowing Kenny's luck, that's exactly what was probably going to happen.

He began to drag himself up. Slow and steady wins the race after all. He was within arm's length of the window and reached his hand out to grab the sill. He even grazed it a little. That is, before the guttering snapped from the house and sent Kenny flying to the ground.

The last thing he saw on the eve of Christmas was Butter's beautiful face, eyes so full of concern, looking down at him from his window. Then he let the cold engulf him and everything fade to black.

Looks like he couldn't even give Butters what he wanted for Christmas.

**This was meant to end happy….**

**And tonight I shall be spending by writing 7 drabbles of the couples for tomorrow! Hopefully, this'll get fixed too.**


	25. 25th December

**Merry Christmas everybody!**

**Also, these drabbles are posted from least fluffiest to fluffiest (In my own opinion)**

**25****th**** December**

**~Style~**

Stark's pond. And almost permanently frozen pond where children of all ages came to ice skate and play. But there were no kids today. They were all at home enjoying Christmas.

The only figures near the pond were two teenage boys. They sat side by side, with their hands overlapping.

It was like this every Christmas. Ever since they had become super best friends. Kyle's mum wouldn't let him out of the house in case he was "corrupted" by the Christmas spirit and Stan's family wanted him at home for Christmas.

So for one hour, 10 am to 11 am, the boys would sneak out to meet each other at Stark's pond. And here they would exchange gifts.

Stan would give Kyle a 'Hanukkah' gift, although it didn't have much to do with Hanukkah and sometimes occurred when Hanukkah had already ended.

Kyle would give Stan a Christmas present, all wrapped up in festive paper with a bow on top.

They would thank each other for the gifts and sit happily next to each other until the hour was up. Then they would trudge back to their own homes, knowing they'd meet up tomorrow anyway.

And, while both boys did like the presents the other gave them, what they really loved was the company of their super best friend.

**~Tyde~**

Clyde was on the Black's doorstep. He had been driven out of his own house by his parents own fighting. On Christmas morning. Why couldn't they just get along for one day? He felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

He was yet to ring the doorbell. Maybe he should leave Token alone. It was Christmas morning after all. Functional families were doing Christmas things. Token's family was probably doing Christmas things.

He hung his head and was wandering back down the path. Perhaps he could harass Craig? His family was also quite dysfunctional after all. Or maybe Kevin. They had been good friends for a long time, and his family practically treated him as a second son.

"Clyde?" He heard the deep voice of his boyfriend behind him. That's when the tears started flowing. Great, now Token was going to be upset. Clyde thought he should have walked away quicker.

"Clyde, its cold out, come inside" Clyde allowed himself to be dragged inside.

He expected for awkward silences, maybe even to clear out all the previous joy. What he didn't expect was to be accepted into Token's family traditions, as if there wasn't any tear stains on his face, as though he was a part of the family.

And at the end of it all, Token made him tacos. This could possibly be the best Christmas he'd ever had.

Token indeed saw the tear tracks. He saw how unhappy the brunet was. But he also knew the reason. All Clyde had wanted was a proper Christmas morning.

And Token was more than happy to provide it.

**~Candy~**

As expected, Cartman got all the presents he asked for. He even got more than he asked for. He got candy and cake and ham on the bone. He had everything that could make him happy.

So why didn't he feel happy?

He thought he knew why, so he packed up some of the presents he had received in a wagon, and set off on his journey.

Now, you may assume his journey is to the Broflovski's, to gloat about his awesome presents. You'd be wrong. He was in fact on his way to Wendy Testaburger's house. He had a bone to pick with her.

He knocked on her door loudly. He was expecting for one of her parents to open the door, but came face to face with hippy bitch herself.

"Took you long enough, hippy bitch!" He snarled at the girl in the doorway.

"What do you want, Lard-ass?" She snarled back.

"I have a bone to pick with you! I have all these presents, so I should be happy and rubbing them in present-less people's faces. But instead, I've caught some of your hippy germs (Probably from those disgusting cookies) and have a weird feeling! I want to know how to make it stop!" Cartmans voice was rather whiney by the end of his speech.

"You mean you aren't happy with your presents" Wendy asked in disbelief.

"No and it's all your fault. Damn hippy" Cartman tried to say more words but Wendy was leading him down the road.

"C'mon, I know what may help"

Wendy led Cartman to the orphanage. Then his new found Christmas spirit took over. He began willingly giving his presents to the children. Can you imagine that? Eric Cartman willingly giving up his presents?

Well, Wendy couldn't either. And that's why she forgave the boy for what he did the other day. She pecked him on the lips and whispered "Merry Christmas, fat ass".

And, some say, that Eric Cartman's heart grew three times the size that day. He'd just say it was big boned.

**~Creek~**

I was walking to Tweek's house at around 9 o'clock. My family had already gotten the, what felt like, compulsory Christmas niceties. It almost made me queasy. My family didn't do niceties. My family did apathy and the middle finger. That was our tradition.

This is perhaps why I went to Tweek's house on Christmas, present wrapped in green paper with a caramel bow in my arms. Because his family was semi-functional. Still not normal, but they at least tried to be nice to each other. It was actually pretty pleasant. And they didn't seem to mind that I didn't show much emotion. I'm sure Tweek's over-reacting made up for it.

I walked in to their house without knocking. Craig Tucker doesn't need to knock. He just arrives and you better be grateful for that.

And Tweek was grateful. He was always so happy to see the me, even with my apathetic ways. I saw Tweek's parents smile out of the corner of my eye.

"How about we go make you two some coffee?" Mrs Tweek asked and, without waiting for an answer, left the room, dragging her husband behind her before he could make a stupid metaphor that no one understood.

"I –GAH- got you this" Tweek shyly looked down while holding out a box. It was wrapped in blue paper, with a yellow bow on top. The exact same materials I had found him wrapped up in the other day. So he was wrapping my present. That must've been why he was reluctant to call me for help. He'd been wrapped up for a long time before I got there.

"Thanks, and this is for you" I held out my present for him. He looked up with wide coffee-coloured eyes before taking it with shaking hands.

I put my present to the side. I wanted to see his face first.

He slowly picked at the wrapping paper, as though it might bite him. And knowing Tweek's mind, that's probably exactly what he was thinking.

He pulled out the present and looked at it for a long time. Then he glanced at me, as though asking if it was alright. I nodded, almost laughing at the fact that he felt the need to ask me if it was alright to handle his present. It was kind of cute really.

Then the blonde suddenly hugged it to his chest before jumping up and hugging me to his chest also. He smelled like coffee, suggesting he'd already spilt some on himself that morning.

I looked up at his face and saw the wide smile painted there, glad I was the cause of it.

The present I had gotten Tweek was a pillow. A pillow in the shape of a full coffee cup. It was soft and unbreakable, making it good for the clumsy boy, as well as being large enough to hug. Y'know for nights that I couldn't be there straight away to comfort him.

As Mrs Tweek came back in with coffees, I was almost embarrassed at the smile that had come up on my face. Almost, but not quite, because this wasn't my family, and they were the kind of people that smiled often. I liked them for that fact.

I liked a smile on Tweek's face even more.

**~Bunny~**

Kenny awoke in a warm bed, his head bandaged, and the smell of hot chocolate in his nose and a very warm body snuggled next to him. His little angel, Butters, and so Kenny also assumed he was in his room. He knew it wasn't his, that's for sure. It was far too nice and had no draft.

He heard a yawn and looked down at Butters, or rather at his blonde hair. It was almost good enough for Kenny. Almost.

"Hey sugar, wanna show me those pretty eyes?" Sweet blue eyes flickered up to meet his own, then looked down again in a blush.

"Aw Shucks Kenny, you're too nice" Kenny would disagree. He wasn't nice, the boy next to him was. He was nice, sweet, caring, and best of all, all his.

"You took quite a fall Kenny. I needed to bring you inside and bandage your head. My parents said you could stay because you were injured" Ah. So that's why Kenny was here. He had reached his original goal after all.

"Hey Butters" The sweet boy looked up once more "Thanks"

"What for, Kenny?" Butters questioned, eyebrows furrowing as if trying to remember what he did.

"For caring" And with that Kenny leaned down, capturing Butters lips in a kiss. They both pulled away smiling.

"Now let's go downstairs. It smells like your Mum made hot chocolate" Kenny was already halfway to the door before he heard Butters say with a smile in his voice.

"Merry Christmas Kenny"

**~Dip~**

Opening presents while out the window the souls of the damned burned in the fires of Hell. Something Pip never thought he'd be doing. And he'd even wish he wasn't doing it, except for the fact that Damien was at his side. That made everything worth it.

They had worked through nearly all their presents, excitedly tearing in to the wrapping pare, discarding it on the floor. The floor that you couldn't even see any more thanks to that.

There had been a few minor incidents throughout the morning. In particular, Damien throwing a fireball at his father. This may seem extreme, but he only did it after opening a present from his father. A present of condoms.

"The gift of safe sex is the greatest gift of all, Son"

Satan had quickly left the two boys alone after that escapade.

There was one present left addressed to Pip. It was from his boyfriend, who was excitedly shoving it in his face.

"Open it, Open it! It's the best one!" The boy was practically bouncing in anticipation, a very strange site considering he's the anti-Christ.

Pip slowly unwrapped the gift. He lifted it out of the box. Then he gasped.

In his hands was a toy merry-go-round, the olden day type with horses of all different colours on it. The people seated on these five horses was what made Pip gasp. On a black stallion was Damien, a white mare had Pip. The remaining three were occupied by Pip's parents and his sister.

A button was located at the base of the merry-go-round. Music started playing, Christmas carols to be precise, and the figures began to move around, as well as up and down, on the merry-go-round. But that wasn't all that moved. The faces on the figurines also moved, showing their delight at the ride.

Tears began to flow down Pip's face. It was so beautiful.

Damien misunderstood these tears. "You don't like it?" He sounded hurt.

Pip leapt at Damien, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Oh Damien, I love it!"

And Damien was just happy he could make his blonde angel happy.

**~Gregstophe~**

Gregory was sat on his couch, glaring at some Christmas special on the television, eating cereal. You may ask, why is he not with family and friends enjoying his Christmas? The answer was imple. Gregory did not have 'friends' he had acquaintances, and his family had left him in South Park to finish his schooling. Effectively this Christmas Gregory of Yardale was alone.

And he didn't want to be alone. He'd only just started to get into the Christmas spirit. Generally, he thought it was a pointless holiday that interrupted productivity. A holiday for children. Not for mature young adults like himself. No, he was far too pretentious for that.

Only he wasn't really. He was just always told that by his parents. And after experiencing some Christmas festivities this year, while trying to convince Christophe to get into the spirit, he had fallen prey to it as well.

Not that it helped him. He was still alone. But now he was just sadder about being alone than before.

He was about to drown his sorrows in some hot chocolate (It was far too early for the alcohol after all) when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I'm home" The French boy chuckled as his British blonde spun around to look him in the eyes.

"Christophe? But you're meant to be gone for-" Christophe pecked Gregory on the lips to quiet him.

"I know. But I couldn't leave you all alone on such a special day, no?" Christophe had a glint in his eye. A glint that said he may also have some Christmas spirit in him. A glint that was replicated in the Brits eyes.

And that Christmas felt like the very first Christmas either boy had experienced, and they were glad to spend it with each other.

**Hope you all got nice presents this Christmas!**

**It's finally done! Yay! I forgot about it most the time and had to write it late at night.**

**Reviews are nice!**


End file.
